Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4x^{3}+7x^{2}) + (3x^{3}-2x ) - ( -2x^{5}-6x) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(4x^{3}+7x^{2}) + (3x^{3}-2x) + (2x^{5}+6x)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4x^{3}+7x^{2} + 3x^{3}-2x + 2x^{5}+6x$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{4 x^3} + {7 x^2} + \color{#DF0030}{3 x^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 x} + {2 x^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { 2 x^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^3} + { 7 x^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ x} $ Add the coefficients. $2x^{5}+7x^{3}+7x^{2}+4x$